JohnDave - The best day ever! :B
by ArsenicKatnep
Summary: JohnDave! :D John and Dave hve the best day EVER! Ok I suck at summaries Lol! This is really cute and fluffy 3 :P Rated T for Dave and Karkats wonderful selection of words ;) other characters and ships incuded!


**HEYO! So it's about 4am and I can't sleep so that means I get to write FANFICTION! WOOHP WOOHP! Ok well this is a JohnDave story with a couple side pairings (Katnep :3 Rosemary) Hope y'all love it! :33**

"Dave hurry up! You've been in the shower for over an hour, and I have to go pee!" You bang on the door of the bathroom as you slip a hoodie over your head covered in dark brown hair. Dave always took these "momentous Strider showers" as he called them. But to you the only thing momentous was the way they'd run up the water bill! "If you want me come and get me, like you could resist the Strider charm. Esspecially when this sweet bod is drenched with water, tell me who could resist this!" He screams back. A faint blush appears on your cheeks, but you manage to get the pink on your cheeks down, you think. "Shu-shut up Dave and hury up! You know how Rose gets when we're late!" You can almost hear him smirking as the water stops. "I'll be out before you know it princess!" and with that you run down the stairs. You jump on your couch while you wait for Dave to hurry up. You loved him to death and all, but God did he take a long time in the bathroom! Even if he did look hot after his "Striderization"

You pick up one of your many joke books from your chest of all things prank related, while you waited. God you loved pulling pranks, esspecially on Dave. Something about that high pitched squeal he made, made you giggle and crave more crazy reactions. Looking through the old book you circle off all the pranks and jokes you wanted to pull. Writing detailed notes on the pages about how to execute it properly. Yes you were a little bit wierd when it came to pranks, but hey eveybody had there obsession. Plus you and your cousin Jane loved to compete with each other to see who could pul off more peanks. It was a Crocker and Egbert tradition, dating far pass your Nana and Dad!

_"If there's something strange in your neighborhood-"_ You walk nochelantly over to your phone, humming the Ghost Busters theme song. What a great movie, what an awesome song!

"Oh hey R-"

"Where are you guys! I specifically said 11:35! Where are you!?"

"Woah chill Rose! It's only 10:45 chilll. Me and Dave will be there!"

"First off it's Dave and **I **second of all please hurry up! I have to go, you guys better be here!"

But before you could say anything else she hangs up, with a sharp _click!_ You shove your phone into your back pocket, and see what's taking Dave so long. "Dave, Rose just called, hurry your ass up!" You scream as you jump back up the stairs. "I'm ready I'm ready! Lets just go to Lalondes stupid breakfast meeting, or whatever, and come back home." A voice cuts in with a twinge of Texan flair. You'd never admit it to him but you love his little accent, even when he tried to cover it up. It was cute, just like the dusting of light brown freckles that covered his cheeks and chest, or the way his blonde hair flops on one side so perfectly. A hand on your waist breaks your daydreams of sweet pink lips and freckles. "You ready to go Egderp?" Dave asks landing a small kiss on your forehead, you try to fight down the warm feeling on your cheeks with no avail. He just chuckles, and the two of you bound down the stairs. His hand still on your waist.

"I'll pay if you drive" Dave questions throwing the keys at you, you let out an exasperated fine and head out to the car, Dave trailing behind. He opens the door for you like a gentleman replying a wink and a smirk. You can't but feel the butterflies in your heart flutter about as you stare that fine choice ass that's rightfully yours. Wow way to think so sexually! You climb into your car, and fight down a major blush teasing your cheeks. "John do we really have to go?" Dave stares at you from his aviators he always insist on wearing. "Dave Rose said it was an important announcment, we should go!" You reply putting your hand atop his, and when he thinks your not looking a smile laces his face. Another thing you loved about him.

The car ride is filled with idle conversation, well mostly you talking and him nodding his head, and every so often mumbling a small hmm. You didn't really mind it though, the conversation was comftorable. As usual. About 20 minutes later you arrive at the place Rose told you all to meet. You knew she loved elegance but this place was like no other. "Dude if you don't stop fucking shaking your legs right now I swear! It's like a motherfucking earthquake, hold on boys and girls massive destruction happening here. Shits mad scary when natural disaster John makes his way through, buildings flip over, cars swerve off into sidewalks, kids go missing under debris. Man all because you gotta shake your legs an-"

"Dave your rambling again"

"All I'm sayin' is that you're shakin like a poor dog out in the snow-"

You listen as he rambles on about dogs and wet noses. He did this a lot, and to be honest you thought it was pretty funny. All his facial expressions and crazy arm gestures could keep you laughing for days. You should probably shut him up before he really go to far out into the deep end of another crazy rant! So you do just that, you lean in and kiss him on the lips, cutting off his tirade of puppies and mad anvalanches. You pull away, not without a whine from Dave from the lack of contact, and stare into his scarlet eyes. "I was rambling?" he asks trying best to contain his infamous poker face. "Yeah, c'mon lets head inside." You pratically sing as you get out of the car. "I'll be there in a second I got to get something out of the trunk first"

And with that you head inside the restaraunt. The place is pratically oozing elegance, from the chandelier lit waiting area, to the royal blue and gold embroided chairs. It was beautiful, but it wasn't your preference, but you could deffinatly tell it was Rose.. She was probably the most classy person you knew, but she didn't act like a prick. She was always poised and ready, hair always in a tight bun or bobbed. This place pratically screamed Roses name from the second you entered.

"John? John fucking Egbert?" You turn to find a mess of wild brown hair and deep mahogony contact lenses. "Karkat what are you doing here?" Your mouth curls into one of your signature Egbert grins. "For your information you nooksucking piece of shit, Kanaya invited me. She had to discuss something with me apparently. And now that that's out of the way, what in lords name are you doing here!? Come to relish on your forever aloness and loathe over your self pitty!?" He asks with a smirk settling. "Karkat I have a boyfriend you know!"

"Speaking of, when will we meet this infamous boyfriend you always talk about huh? Yeah John, when will we get the fucking pleasure of seeing mister imaginary himself?"

"As soon as I get to see this 'wonderful girlfriend' of yours!" You say watching his pale skin turn red.

"Sh-shut up John! I'll have you know she's here! She's just in the bathroom ok?!"

"Whatever you say Karkat!" you add a teasing boop to the nose, which earns a few sqeauks from him.

The two of you teased each other and caught up a bit as you wait for Rose. She said she'd meet you in the waiting area when she called about and Karkat had been friends for a long time. Even if he got really mad sometime, you knew he cared about you, in a platonic way of course!.You guys often talked for hours about movies and countless other random stuff. Usually you guys always ended talking about relationships and people. Karkat had been just telling you about a new romcom when he thought you'd love when he all of a sudden froze. He stared at the door, his eyes flaring up with...hatred?

"What the fuck are you doing here you ignorant prick!?"

"Look Kit-Kat I just came here to enjoy a nice day with my boyfriend ok?"

"And who'd be so stupid as to like you Strider?"

" Well your ex clearly left you to go hop on my dick sooo-"

"Shut your nutrtion shute you goddamn wannabe coolkid!"

"Woah you guys know each other?" you interject, both boys glance at you as if mistified by your presence.

"You know this asshole?!" they say in unison as they stare, mouths agape. "Yeah! Karkat this is Dave, well I guess you already knew that! He and I are, well, dating." You choke out completley unaware of the way Karkat was staring at you. " This is the guy you were telling me about!? This douche is your BOYFRIEND!?" His face is pratically radiating with anger. He opens his mouh as if to say more, but before he could Rose appears with Kanaya and a girl much shorter than you.

"Karkat calm yourself, this is a public place." Kanaya says calmly, her voice dripping with poise. The three head to a table leaving the rest of you to follow them. The restaraunt was more elaborate as you walked furher into it. You felt out of place with your blue hoodie and jeans. But your try and focus on other things besides from fancier customers. "Ok well everyone sit down. We hace som very..informativ news we'd like to share." Rose says, clasping her dainty hand over Kanayas. Karkat looks at you and shrugs, and the shorter girl is pratically beamimg with anticipation. Her auburn hair lay shoulder level, bouncing along with heras her curls messily flew with ease. Her smile was bright, and to be honest you find it contagious, as you begin to smile along like a goof.

"Ok would you like to tell them or shall I Kanaya?" Rose smiles fondly at her girlfriend. You can't help but smile along with them. "I'll tell them. So Rose and I are engaged!" Kanaya squeals firmly holding up Roses hand, showing of a pink diomand engagment ring. Joyous laughter and smiles are heard and seen from face to face around the small table. "Wow Kanaya, I'm really happy for you!" Karkat smiles placing his pale hand on hers. "Soon you will be next to pop the question I presume?" A teasing smile plays on her red lipstick. "Umm well ugh sh-shut up!" He stutters leaving the rest of you guys laughing. "Karkat it was only a joke lighten up a bit. Besides, you're to uptight." the short girl adds causing Karkat to flush and Dave to add a "you got that right". You laugh along with the rest, as Karkat shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "Whatever Nepeta! I asked you out didn't I! I'm not that uptight!" He pouts.

"So this is the girl you've been bragging about huh KARKAT?"

"SHUT UP!"

**Hey guys! That is the FIRST CHAPTER! This isy first time writing JohnDave so sorry if it's a little OOC! I loved writing this I hope y'all loved reading this! :) The whole John shaking his legs thing was inspired by a conveesation with one of my friends. Ok well I need some rest! I'll be back I promise, I'm usually up all night anyway Lol! KK BYEEEEE! **


End file.
